Were-Nessy
Were-Nessy is a transformation Lord Nessy uses in Super Luigi 3D Universe. He's the true final boss of the game. Appearance Were-Nessy is essentially a werewolf-like version of Lord Nessy. He's brown in color with white patches of fur, his teeth are sharper, he has dog-ears and dog nose, his flippers turn into paws with claws along with his back flippers. His tail gets bushier and longer as well. His crown is kept too. Grandmaster Nessy has the same appearance as Were-Nessy except his crown is bigger and had bubbles coming out of it. His body is also spewing bubbles at all times. He also carries a blue wand that shoots bubbles as well. Battle First, Luigi and his partners have to travel through the generator's power area where many enemies are seen patrolling about. Once this is finished, they'll find themselves in an empty room where Lord Nessy will arrive. He'll blow a whistle and the screen changes to the many airships from his army who are lifting off. The screen will go back to Lord Nessy as he eats the Dog Bone power-up to turn himself into Were-Nessy. He'll quickly run to the side of the area, making a hole in the arena. The level will sidescroll at this part. Follow the villain across the area but avoid the cracks in walls where he'll sometimes appear. Obstacles and enemies are present to make matters worse. Were-Nessy will shoot black magic at you from his mouth at some times. Once the passage is finished, the second phase begins. Outside the tall generator, the airships are seen in the background circulating the generator. Lord Nessy will appear at the top of an arena and start blasting dark magic at the heroes when they come. The airships will also be targeting the heroes in this part. To hit Nessy, direct one of the cannonballs at Nessy's body to make him dizzy. Grab his tail and throw him out of the stage. A cutscene will be seen with Nessy seemingly falling down to his doom. Before Luigi celebrates, Nessy's airship will arrive with Nessy in it as well. He'll hold out a Double Cherry to signify he'd used a Double Cherry to create clones of himself. He'll throw the cherry away and use a Bubble Suit to turn him into his Grandmaster Nessy form. He'll blow a whistle once again and more airships will come to attack as the evil lord will use his airship to fly up. The heroes have to traverse a dangerous path filled with Were-Nessy clones to reach the generator's peak. Airships will be gunning at all times in this point as well. Grandmaster Nessy will also appear sometimes and shoot bubbles out of his bubble wand. Once at the last staircase, Nessy and his airship will come and follow the players as the seemingly millions of Nessy clones follow the heroes. After the players are near the generator's peak, Nessy will leave the area with his airship and go to the generator's peak. Keep avoiding the Nessy Clones and reach the top where Nessy is seen charging energy from his generator to himself. The sky will be filled with airships at this point and will be gunning at the top. Nessy's Clones will try to attack from the generator's sides. All the player has to do at this point is ground-pound a button that says "OFF" four times. Everytime the button is pushed, the players will be sent back a bit. Once pressed four times, the generator's power will overload and explode, destroying the Nessy Clones, damaging the airships nearby and sending Were-Nessy flying to a Bob-Omb factory in the background. The factory will explode and shoot fireworks at the sky in the form of Nessy's face. Trivia *The battle resembles something similar that happened in the popular movie King Kong. Category:Super Luigi 3D Universe Category:Super Luigi 3D Universe bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains